Sweet Tea and God's Graces
by mur xo
Summary: Clare is sick. Eli notices. Pre-relationship EClare fluff and first kisses.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. I don't own the the characters, the plot, or Degrassi. If I had a mind as creative as that then I wouldn't be wasting my time writing fanfiction. :)

**Author's Note**: So, this is my first attempt at a Degrassi fanfic and I do not really like how it turned out at all. I am all about that Harry Potter fanfiction, but EClare is my absolute favorite and I could not pass up a chance to write about them. I hope I can refine my Degrassi-writing skills and be able to write many more EClare fluffy moments in the future. Your reviews are absolutely critical for me so I know what to change in the future. With that said, please read and review!

* * *

**Sweet Tea and God's Graces**

**__**_"Sometimes the best way to help someone is just to be near them..."_

"You weren't in school yesterday."

Clare heard Eli's voice behind her, but she didn't turn around. She continued to rummage through her locker, picking out the books she would need for the upcoming school day. Her head was pounding severely and her throat felt like she had wads of cotton in it, but she kept focusing on the task at hand. All she had to do was get her books, go to class, pay attention and go home. It was funny; most high school kids would kill to stay home, even when they weren't sick. But lately, sick or not, Clare would prefer to be anywhere but her home.

"Clare, I said you weren't in school yesterday."

Clare shut her locker door, trying to be as careful as humanly possible not to make a loud noise as the metal clashed together.

"I heard you," Clare spoke softly, placing the books that were in her arms inside of her backpack.

"Well… where were you?" Eli asked impatiently, as if his earlier statements should have automatically elicited the response that he was fishing for.

"Home."

Clare didn't mean to be so short with Eli. Her body was fighting her and it hurt both her head and her throat to speak. She was too tired to explain any further; to explain that her mother had _insisted_ she stay home and get some rest the day before, how her mother had then proceeded to fight with her father for the remainder of the day, oblivious to Clare's distress and how her mother then demanded she stay home again this morning, to go to the doctor's, but Clare couldn't stand one more minute of being in that house.

"Well, I figured that much," Eli smirked, staying in stride with Clare as she started to walk down the hallway to their English class. "What I meant was, _why_ weren't you in school yesterday?"

"Perhaps you should ask the question you want the answer for next time."

"Ouch," Eli placed a hand over his heart, in mock hurt as he held the classroom door open for his English partner. "Someone's a bit off today, isn't she?"

"Why do you even care, Eli? It isn't like we had anything due or any assignment I messed up for us. Just because we're English partners doesn't mean you can start keeping tabs on me."

Instead of taking her normal seat next to Eli, Clare sat a few rows over, annoyed. Whenever she was sick her temper would flare, and usually the most innocent became the victims of her fevered outbursts. She liked Eli well enough. He was a pretty decent guy and an excellent English partner, and she even considered him to be one of her friends, yet at the moment she wanted absolutely nothing to do with him.

"Fine, have it your way Miss Edwards," Eli made a noise that sounded an awful lot to Clare like a condescending 'tsk' as he moved his belongings to the desk next to Clare.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, we are English partners, aren't we? We need to provide a united front. You know, for Ms. Dawes."

Clare just rolled her eyes at Eli and propped her head on her arm. She could feel her cheeks burning, a sure sign that the fever she was currently sporting was getting worse. Her eyes felt so tired and heavy and all Clare really wanted to do was lay down and sleep. Her throat burned and her head roared and Clare felt as if her whole body was rebelling on her. In fact, it wasn't until the school bell rang, signaling it was time for next period, that Clare had even known she had fallen asleep.

"You okay there, Sleeping Beauty?" Eli asked, his eyebrows raised with blatant amusement.

"Fine," Clare grumpily responded, once again gathering her belongings and following Eli's lead out of the classroom.

"You missed quite the lecture, Clare. You know, you should really pay more attention during…" Eli's words trailed off as he turned around and saw that Clare was no longer directly behind him. Instead, she was still by the door to their English classroom, her head leaning against the concrete wall.

"What's wrong?" Eli asked her, genuine concern laced in his voice.

"I just… I just need a minute… to rest," she responded, as she tried to control the room from spinning around her.

"Clare, you just rested all period…" Eli responded incredulously, making his way back over to her. He reached up and placed one of his hands on top of Clare's forehead.

"God, Clare, you're hot!"

Eli pulled his hand away, as if he had been burned from Clare's skin the moment he touched her.

"Well thanks Eli, you're not so bad yourself."

Eli laughed in spite of himself, but quickly turned serious again. "We have to get you to the nurse."

"No, I'll be okay. Look, good as new!" Clare stood up straight, taking a few steps in front of Eli, before swaying slightly.

"If you felt so bad, why didn't you just stay home again?"

"Because I'm _fine_. Really. Now let's go, or we will be late to class."

Eli shook his head at the girl, but followed her down the hall. It took less than a minute of walking before Clare leaned over and started to promptly throw up all over the corridor. Eli cringed at the site, and awkwardly pet Clare on the back as she got sick all over the place. Sick people were not really his forte. He could deal with angry people, sad people and rude people, but sick people were a whole different ball game.

"So Clare, about that nurse…"

Clare simply looked at Eli and nodded, clearly giving her consent to be led there. She felt vulnerable and hated Eli seeing her like this, but really, what other choice did she have?

Eli took hold of her arm and carefully maneuvered them through the building until they stood in front of the Nurse's Office.

* * *

Clare sat in the front office of the school, waiting for one of her parents to pick her up and sign her out, as suggested by the nurse. She had been sitting there for awhile and thought, with much scorn, that it would have been more appropriate for her to just leave at the regularly scheduled time, as classes would be ending in half an hour. Where her parents were, Clare did not know. They were probably fighting over which one of them would pick her up. They fought about _everything_ these days, it honestly would not have surprised her.

"Still here?"

Clare's head snapped up at the sudden familiar voice, and she couldn't help but feel a bit comforted at the unexpected company.

"Eli… Thanks… You know, for before."

His response was a smile as he sat himself down in the seat next to her.

"Feeling better?"

"A little. Not really, though."

Eli looked at her and scooted away a bit, his hands held up over his head in mock surrender. "Just please, don't throw up on me!"

Clare laughed and promised him she wouldn't, as she chanced another glance at the clock hanging on the wall. It had been two hours since her parents had told the nurse they would come and pick her up. Two hours of sitting there, bored, moved from the Nurse's Office because more sick kids needed to be checked out.

"Want me to drive you home?"

Clare looked at Eli pensively before nodding her head. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble."

"Course not."

Eli stood up and held his hand out for Clare. He helped her up, but didn't let go of her, as he walked with her out to the parking lot, out to his hearse.

"Nice vehicle," Clare snorted, her eyes widening in amusement and terror, at the realization that she would be riding in a hearse.

"Just get in."

Eli held open her door and she reluctantly slid in the passenger side, buckling herself in. She watched as Eli got in on the other side, before placing her head against the window and closing her eyes.

"So, your parents didn't show or something?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"No."

Eli didn't say anything, except to ask for directions to her house. When he pulled in the driveway, no one was home. Clare looked through her bag, and cursed when she realized she did not have her house key.

"I don't know why they aren't here. They should be. I can't believe I forgot my key, of all days to do it, too!"

"Clare, it's fine. I'll bring you to my house and we can bring you back later."

Clare looked at Eli appreciatively. "Thanks," she murmured as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

When Clare woke up she was wrapped snuggly in blankets on top of a plump couch in a room that was very unfamiliar to her. She started to panic, until she saw Eli sitting in a chair next to her, a book in his hand.

"Ah, you awaken!"

Clare blushed and sat herself up, looking at the clock.

"Oh my God, I have to get home!"

Eli handed Clare a mug and nodded towards it. "First, drink this. It's tea. It'll help your throat."

Clare wrinkled her nose but obliged, as she took a sip. It did feel soothing.

"Are you feeling better?"

Clare assessed herself and finally nodded her head. "Yes. Thanks."

Eli stood up and placed his lips on her forehead, both kissing her and checking for fever.

"I'm glad." He responded, and she reached for him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Maybe it was the fever, or maybe it was the fact that he had taken care of her when she needed someone, or maybe it was just her vulnerable state, but at that exact moment she decided that she could fall in love with Eli Goldsworthy.

"Thank you," She repeated, but this time, she crashed her lips into his and kissed him passionately. It was their first kiss. Their first kiss of hopefully many, many more.

"No Clare, thank _you_."

And with a wink, Eli pulled her close and kissed her again.

* * *

Reviews from wonderful _readers like you_ would be much appreciated!

Tell me if you hate it, or if you liked it. A simple acknowledgment would be amazing! Sorry if it was a bit OOC. I could feel it when I was writing, but I just couldn't stop!

xo Mur


End file.
